Serenata
by Agatha Hradek
Summary: Porque una serenata siempre causa tantas emociones.. ¿Quien no se emociona con una? pero a veces puede causar problemas, y más si Sho tiene algo que ver con ella
1. Chapter 1

Hola! por acá dejando esta historia que se me ocurrió.. ya saben, la historia mía, los personajes de la Genial Yoshiki Nakamura cualquier parecido con la realidad será coincidencia

* * *

 **SERENATA**

-Maldicion!

Shoko iba por el pasillo cuando escuchó los gritos, lo que no era cosa extraña; Sho generalmente cuando está frustrado y solo, maldice mucho y ya que no puede mostrar ese lado a sus fans, aprovecha cuando está solo o con Kyoko, que dicho sea de paso, con ella saca toda su inmadurez y se muestra tan genuino.

Shoko suspiró pensando en cómo esa chica siempre provoca que Sho se descontrole. Las veces que ha estado peor, que ha hecho cosas extrañas, y también que se ha mostrado lindo y preocupado, todas esas veces han sido por ella. No se sorprendería si ahora fuera ese el caso.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y entró. Sho estaba de espaldas, estrujándose la cabeza y emitiendo un aura asesina.

-MALDICION! Maldita Kyoko! Ya verá la muy estúpida! Ni siquiera vale tanto la pena y aquí estoy yo de estúpido también! Con un demonio!

Sí, tenía que ver con Kyoko como supuso….ahora habría que averiguar la razón por la que estaba tan descontrolado, aunque quizá no le respondiera, igual no perdía nada con preguntar.

-Sho ¿Qué te sucede?¿Por qué estás maldiciendo a Kyoko a grandes gritos?

-Esa estúpida! Ah Shoko-san! No sucede nada

-¿Que sucede con Kyoko? ¿Sabes que no lo puedes negar? Y como sigas así, no te concentrarás en tu trabajo

-Lo que sucede es que, ya se acerca San Valentín y quizás esa ingenua espera celebrar con ese idiota…

-¿Idiota? ¿Te refieres a Ren?

 _\- minutos antes-_

Sho iba por el pasillo cuando escuchó a unas chicas hablando sobre Ren, que lo vieron con la chica de LME que actuó Mío y que constantemente les veían juntos

-Últimamente los han visto juntos muy seguido. ¿Estarán saliendo?

-Algunas chicas que trabajaron como extras en Dark Moon dijeron que sus momentos libres siempre estaban juntos, que Ren estaba más con ella que con su co-estrella

-yo escuché que están compartiendo mánager también

Sho no quería que luego dijeran que era una vieja entrometida y chismosa, así que fingió no escuchar y apresuró sus pasos

 _-fin del recuerdo-_

Aprestó sus puños y se dijo mentalmente: 'esa idiota! No sabe que tipo de hombre es y tan ingenuamente se queda a su lado!'

-Sho! Te estoy hablando! ¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo?

Mala elección de palabras, Sho volvió a emitir su aura asesina, pero es que Shoko estaba sin saber que decir. Se supone que a él no le importa, o eso dice; pero ahora quien sabe lo que hará. Shoko recordó que tan exageradamente actuó el San Valentín pasado y suspiró.

-Piensas comprarle rosas de nuevo? Dijiste ese día que lograste

-No soy idiota, pero tendré que hacer algo…algo para que recuerde que debo ser yo el primero en su mente

-¿Qué harás? Te meterás en problemas si alguien descubre vuestra historia

-Le llevaré serenata, ya sabes, es una romántica y se emocionará, es más, estoy seguro que nunca nadie lo ha hecho con ella y la confundiré jajaja soy un genio

-Creo que no es buena idea Sho,

-Yo creo que sí; nada más porque no sé qué cantar para no comprometerme y así no piense que estoy enamorado de ella porque no es así.

Y después de eso comenzó a escribir… luego de unas horas, muchas maldiciones y el suelo lleno de borradores descartados, terminó…ahora a pensar cómo haría mañana porque sí…mañana por la mañana sería el momento indicado

 _\- Siguiente día, 5:30 a.m. en un apartamento donde vive Kyoko…-_

Llega Sho con su guitarra y empieza a entonar:

Enfermo de beber tanta oscuridad como si fuera vino, ni siquiera puedo ver el suelo que está bajo mis pies

Las cadenas de la tristeza y el arrepentimiento solo han convertido mi vida en una constante lucha

Bajaré el rayo de luz que cae entre las nubes, y lo seguiré mañana

Si los deseos pueden volverse realidad, quiero que las flores florezcan una vez más, porque aquí y ahora siento que incluso puedo sanar tu dolor.

Bajo el brillante cielo estrellado, habrá flores que nunca más se marchitarán ... Juro que te llevaré a un mañana donde las haremos florecer...Prometo que te haré feliz

Sin darse cuenta que aunque Kyoko no lo entienda porque ella todo se lo toma como desafío; cualquiera que lo escuche puede comprender que en su corazón si la ama…y que está expresando lo que verdaderamente hay en su corazón...pero de pronto se levanta una cortina de la habitación de Kyoko; Sho fija su mirada esperando verla confundida o furiosa pero lo que ve, lo deja helado…

… Un Ren Tsuruga observándolo fijamente… espera ¿Qué? REN? Porqué está a estas horas en la habitación de Kyoko?

Furioso, y con la mente que es un lío regresa a su lugar de habitación…se da cuenta que esta vez no logró su cometido.. y parece que esta mañana destruirá lo que quedó en pie luego de su furia pasada y maldecirá a diestra y siniestra porque no puede hacer más.. no por el momento

* * *

Esta idea se me ocurrió a causa de una creo que es canción...yo me aprendí hace muchos años una estrofa, pensando que era un poema...en fin, a la hora de pasar las ideas al papel, sentí que no era lo mejor así que busqué otra canción y dejé esta...es 'Song for...' de Rookiez is Punk'D... saben? tenía otras canciones en mente pero decidí dejar esta porque me encanta muchisísísísísimo, si no les gusta, se valen los tomatazos y chanclazos respectivos.

No he pensado continuarla, porque no soy buena con historias largas, pero siempre está la posibilidad de añadir un episodio con lo que pasó después...dependerá de la inspiración jajaja

Gracias a quienes leen y dejan un review, nos leemos a la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo! pues acá, para quienes pidieron la versión de Ren... saben? esta historia como sucede en otras, los personajes aparecen sin que yo lo planee, así que yo fui la primera en decirme 'Oye ¿Qué estaba haciendo Ren?' y pues por acá dejo la explicación... el capítulo queda en pausa porque trataré de escribir la versión de Kyoko y así finalizar la historia... Los personajes ya saben que son completamente propiedad de Nakamura Yoshiki; el resto de rarezas y lcuras que publico son producto de mi mente alocada. Sin más, pasen a leer

* * *

Capítulo 2

 **¿Qué estaba haciendo Ren a esas horas y en ese lugar?**

 _\- 4:30 am de esa madrugada-_

Un Ren Tsuruga dormía plácidamente, soñando con su amada Kyoko, con quien soñaba siempre desde hacía mucho… las pesadillas ya no tenían cabida, toda su mente consciente e inconsciente tenía un solo sueño: esa chiquilla que se había adueñado profundamente de todo su ser.

Así que dormía con una sonrisa que de pronto fue interrumpida con el sonido de su móvil; y él que sin importar lo hermoso del sueño, siempre se despertaba al más ligero ruido, abrió los ojos y tomó el móvil pero la llamada fue cortada rápidamente.

¿Quién sería capaz de estar llamando a esas horas? Tuvo una ligera sospecha pero antes de llegar a una conclusión, decidió asegurarse y efectivamente, era ella, la única persona en el mundo tan impulsiva como lo había demostrado antes: Kyoko

Pero, para llamar a estas horas, algo debió suceder y el sueño se esfumó como por arte de magia, siendo reemplazado con la preocupación. Kyoko siempre lograba preocuparlo dejando mensajes ambiguos, frases inconclusas, llamadas perdidas… Ren no se molestaba sino todo lo contrario, buscaba ayudarle y se sentía orgulloso que ella le estuviera abriendo el corazón poco a poco, buscándolo y llamándolo en casos de necesidad.

Así que le llamó, y ella se deshizo en un mar de disculpas, que no vio la hora, que era despistada, que no se preocupara, que ya estaba todo cubierto… Ren entendió que para algo necesitaba ayuda suya pero ella no quiso decirle de qué se trataba; él no se fijó lo que hacía y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba completamente vestido y en camino hacia el pequeño apartamento donde la chica vivía; y es que últimamente encontraba cualquier excusa, hasta un simple estornudo de ella para buscarla; su necesidad de ella era tan enorme que le dolía separarse al final del día, sonreía con un simple recuerdo suyo vamos! Casi lo hacían miembro honorífico de 'Love Me' de tanto que pasaba por allí en sus ratos libres; agradecía que Yashiro fuera mánager de ambos, porque así sus excusas eran más creíbles y tenía más tiempo junto a ella…. Y ahora aquí estaba, camino hacia su casa porque no estaría tranquilo con la duda y si podían iniciar el día juntos ¿Qué problema había en ello? Tal vez así, encontraba la manera de conquistarla y la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía (el pobre sin saber que Kyoko estaba que moría por él…par de ciegos) y al llegar, estacionó un poco retirado para no dar lugar a malos comentarios; llegó en un par de zancadas a su puerta y llamó….

Al poco rato apareció una Kyoko totalmente sorprendida

-Tsuruga san! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? (Vaya Kyoko, que manera de darle la bienvenida, y que inteligente resultaste, si tú lo preocupaste Einstein!)

-Hola Mogami san, pues me pareció que estabas en un apuro y vine a ver si te ayudaba en algo

-Ah perdón! De verdad hiciste todo ese viaje por mi culpa…perdón Tsuruga san!

-No hay ningún problema, el problema será si nos ven a esta hora charlando en tu puerta…

-Ahh si! Pasa adelante, soy tan descuidada

-Con permiso! – y entró tras ella a ese pequeño pero confortable apartamento

Ya adentro, Kyoko le explicó que estaba liada con un papel para un nuevo drama… en sus palabras era una pequeña consulta pero resultó que les tomó bastante tiempo; porque su papel se basaría en ella actuando como hombre….como un hombre actor y modelo, talentoso...más bien dicho, un papel que se asemejaba demasiado a Tsuruga...

Cuando el reloj estaba por dar las 5:30 (sin saber lo que se avecinaba) Kyoko le dijo que desayunarían juntos, mientras ella podía, no permitía que él se saltara ninguna de sus comidas y de esa manera; dado que ese día tenían la agenda saturada desde la mañana, lo mejor era ir a esa hora a preparar el desayuno y dejó a Ren en el pequeño salón, hojeando el libreto….

Ren de pronto arrugó el entrecejo, escuchaba una canción y nadie en su sano juicio pone música a semejante hora si no quiere que los vecinos le echen la bronca…pero la canción seguía y esa voz se le hacía un poco conocida y bastante odiosa…después de unos segundos, entendió que venía de la calle y ya que las ventanas del dormitorio de Kyoko daban a la calle, y que la curiosidad pudo más, hizo algo poco caballeroso y entró, levantó una cortina y sí…ahí estaba ese niñato inmaduro de Fuwa…descaradamente dándole una serenata a SU Kyoko… después de que la hizo sufrir venía tan cínicamente a esto? Si la vez que lo vio besándola, o la otra vez que se encontraron en el estacionamiento no le había partido la cara; parecía que hoy se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos…

La canción era romántica? Sí…le estaba soltando que la ama, con esa manera retorcida suya…eso no lo permitiría. Apretando los puños se dijo:

-Parece que el talento natural de ese chico es sacar todos mis instintos asesinos… Ojalá no me lo encuentre hoy porque no sé de lo que sería capaz…

Y se dio la vuelta para salir cuando vio a Kyoko en la puerta totalmente congelada…

* * *

Ahh pues, espero les guste este episodio pero lo que les parezca pueden dejármelo saber con un review... sus palabras me hacen feliz =)

Gracias a quienes me han escrito y agregado a sus favoritos... Un abrazo enorme


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hermoso mundo de lectores que pasan por acá! como prometí, acá está la versión desde el aspecto de Kyoko... actualizo ya para no enredarme con la trama de las demás...por lo pronto, pasen adelante.

La trama mía y los personajes de Yoshiki Nakamura..pero creo que ya tooodo el mundo lo sabe =)

* * *

Capítulo 3

Era de madrugada y Kyoko no había pegado ojo; es que es muy confuso cuando tus problemas personales se confunden con tu trabajo y prácticamente no puedes dar el 100% en ninguno.

Sí, desde que aceptó muy a su pesar que está perdidamente enamorada de Ren, las cosas se complicaron en su interior, no es fácil mantener la máscara de indiferencia y trato sempai-kouhai estrictamente laboral y a veces con tintes de amistad pero guardando la distancia porque sabes que un paso en falso y todo se descubrirá siendo traicionada por tus mismos sentimientos; además de casi asegurar que si era descubierta todo acabaría porque no imaginaba a Ren amándola si tiene a sus pies a miles más hermosas que ella y con menos complicaciones. Error, a Ren le encantan esas complicaciones, de otra manera no estaría tan profundamente enclavada en su corazón.

Pero entre el ser o no ser, saber o no saber todo era como un tornado y más desde que leyó el libreto, porque tal vez era jugarreta del destino o de alguien pero esto ponía a prueba su escasa tranquilidad; nadie te prepara para un papel donde además de actuar como hombre, se trata de un hombre 'casualmente' idéntico al culpable de tus desvelos

Así que no sabía que hacer… físicamente lo conoce hasta sus medidas, pero tampoco es que pretenda ser él o lo que ha visto de él actuando, sin sentir que le falta el respeto y por último, no lo ha visto posando…si bien le enseñó técnicas de modelaje femeninas, posando como él jamás lo ha visto…a excepción de algunas revistas que vio furtivamente

Sin pensar lo que hacía le llamó, pero al darse cuenta de la hora colgó apenada…y al poco rato el teléfono vibró y su corazón también; él estaba devolviendo la llamada y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando tras unos minutos le tenía frente a su puerta.

Pero como todo lo bueno dura poco, su mañana de paz fue rota por el idiota más grande del mundo ¿Qué hacía cantando en la calle? Estaba a punto de salir y darle un puntapié en el trasero para que se fuera por donde vino, pero entonces vio a Ren en su dormitorio y le escuchó mascullando amargamente.

Así que era verdad, Ren detestaba a Shotaro y tenía toda la razón para hacerlo pero habían cosas confusas y su corazón no pudo evitar albergar cierta esperanza.

-Tsuruga san ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Perdón Mogami san, yo… bueno, solo quería saber quién te traía serenata. Aunque no es propio de un caballero entrar como lo hice sin tu permiso

-Y por eso habla de instintos asesinos y de que no se lo quiere encontrar hoy?

-Bueno… sentí que él te molestaba y que si podía hacer algo….pero si a ti no te agrada que él sufra, perdóname

-Por mí bien pueden torturarlo, golpearlo y lo que sea, no comprendo cómo puede tener fans y como fui una idiota yo también. Me molestaría que lo maten porque de esa manera mi venganza no estará comple….. ahhhh! Perdón Tsuruga san, no quise decir que…es decir yo… siento que amo actuar pero eso no quita el hecho que ese estúpido debe ver…

-Sabes? Hoy que te conozco sé que amas actuar; no hay problema, es más, me molestaría si lo perdonaras por todo lo que hizo y actuaras como si todo está bien. Dije que es idiota por no ver lo valiosa que eres y por no agradecer lo que hiciste por él y provoca mis instintos asesinos que estrellara tus sentimientos y tu corazón en el suelo y por su causa tú sufres y yo sufro también porque…

Kyoko estaba muda observando y queriendo creer lo que apresuradamente salía de los labios de Ren y él estaba observándola agitado y apenado por lo que soltó sin pensar pero no daría marcha atrás…esta vez no, era una apuesta arriesgada pero lo intentaría y si le partía ella el corazón, ya iría a ahogar sus penas después; así que soltando una bocanada dijo:

-Mogami san yo sufro porque quisiera que tú abras tu corazón, quisiera que olvides a ese chico aunque parezca imposible, quisiera que te permitas sentir y amar de nuevo, quisiera que te dieras cuenta de mis sentimientos y sobretodo quisiera saber si en tu corazón hay lugar para amar a alguien como yo… quisiera decirte además que..

Y Kyoko impulsiva como siempre, le dio su respuesta en un torpe beso donde trató de decir todo aquello que por el momento no sabía expresar con palabras. Se separaron sorprendidos y luego Ren dijo:

-Kyoko entonces…

Y nuevamente fueron asaltados sus labios y ella con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Tsuruga san ¿Qué te parece si dejamos las palabras para más tarde?

* * *

Y parece que hasta acá llegamos con esta breve historia...gracias, miles de gracias a quienes han dejado sus palabras, ánimos e impresiones sobre cada capítulo...me han hecho muy feliz...

Si hay dudas o comentarios o lo que sea, pueden dejarlo en un review... nos leemos pronto, estaré actualizando las demás historias...gracias a quienes las leen también...

Un abrazo!


End file.
